


毫无意义纪念日

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 失禁, 尿液, 舔肛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 但丁在这一天心神不宁，维吉尔想要知道为什么。





	毫无意义纪念日

尽管距离他们重逢并且生活在一起已经度过了一年之久，但维吉尔仍然能够感到某种不适应。

 

这份不对劲并非来自于他自己，相反的，曾经他们（但丁）的朋友们所担心的打斗，或者因为某些家务之类的小事而造成的决裂和房屋坍塌并没有发生过，他确实在自己的人生中有所偏执，但并不能表明他把任性当作箴言写在自己的扉页上。如果伊娃也在这里，她会相当认同一直是维吉尔在包容但丁的说法，他们总是一起毫无道理地偏心但丁，包括忿忿不平的维吉尔本人。他得承认，但丁的天赋中有某种……将你说服的本领，他的眼睛或者嘴唇，或者其他之类的所有的东西。

 

维吉尔看着镜子，摸索肩膀上新月形状的咬痕，新鲜的疼痛仍然让他无动于衷，但也使得他有所启发。他也想过是不是生活上的习性难以契合，比如那个率性地在他弟弟的领地里（显然现在是他的领地了）逛来逛去的恶魔女人，但她发怒的姿态让维吉尔也眼神左右漂移，所以他不会（没勇气）把她驱赶出去，或者隔三差五蜂拥而至的账单？这个问题在他刚刚住下时欣赏到很多但丁的有趣尴尬，他的弟弟按人类的算法，年过中旬，对于自己不得不被蕾蒂揪着领口挨上一顿咆哮，特别是与此同时维吉尔正翘着腿如同鉴赏诗集一样翻过每一张欠费的礼貌声明，而尴尬到被呛住。维吉尔意识到这不是问题所在，接触并嵌入但丁的生活让他感到有趣，而但丁毫无道理地迁就他每一次的摸索，像是脖子上的链条被拴在维吉尔的腰带上一样步步紧跟。

 

他们本来从出生就不该分离的，从那些穿着同色尿不湿嚎啕大哭的日子开始，他们本来就应该这样，同一张桌子，同一个沙发，摇滚和古典乐唱片放在同一个盒子，也许同一张床有待考量，但是实际上他们仍然相处地很不错，但丁直接表明过他对他兄弟尺寸和技巧的心满意足，包括坦诚他自己在十几岁那一战后乏味无聊基本趋近于零的性生活，维吉尔表面上显得并不吃惊，“原来我还挺稀奇的，你也有本事成为一个父亲，”但丁湿漉漉软绵绵地摊开在揉成一团的床单里，手指抚摸着维吉尔同样汗淋淋的胸膛，相当恋恋不舍，“不过现在我完全明白了……”

 

关于后面争执的但丁有没有本事成为一个母亲，他本人认为这只是用来调情的玩笑，不过维吉尔对此不置可否。反正最后半信半疑到破门而出的人只有尼禄，他太相信但丁了，有意思的也在于但丁从来没对这孩子说过瞎话。他有对除了他自己以外的任何人说过谎言吗？

 

作为生活在同一屋檐下的兄弟姐妹。他们应该会经历人生中那么一刻，因为荷尔蒙的成长、成熟，身体像被液体薄膜包覆的蝴蝶翅膀一样挣扎，介于少年和孩童之间的双子们会好奇这陌生的萌动，畏惧又兴奋。他们刚刚生长的羞耻心和胆大妄为会阻碍向父母寻找帮助的可能性，转而向自己同样羽翼未丰的伙伴寻求慰藉。夏天的晚风和雨水从潮湿的泥土里生长的味道，从纱帘边撩开绰绰的影子，半大的少年们依偎着窃窃私语，耳鬓厮磨，他们好奇而颤栗地摸索彼此的身体，从而得以了解成长与爱的秘密。他们本应该如此，不必掩藏躲闪，但丁渴望尝尝同样稚嫩的维吉尔就像维吉尔想要把十来岁的但丁含在嘴里一样，只是他们都没有来得及。

 

维吉尔开始察觉到这种格格不入，他也说不上来是什么时候开始，比如今天早上，看见但丁在日历前奇怪地停顿，过去他只在速食店打折日才研究一下今天是几号，时间的流逝似乎从来和他没什么关系。自从维吉尔开始无言以对并认命地接手日程的安排，他就更加心安理得地躺在他兄弟纵容的怀抱里。在但丁离开去把脏衣服扔进洗衣机的功夫，维吉尔站到日历表前，除了前几天被画上警告红圈的拜访日，后面都是一片空白，今天是16号，没有欠费，没有生日，没有尼禄的突袭。说实话，只要但丁不想说，除了在床上，他的嘴巴跟下面一样紧地要命。维吉尔不知道他在想什么。

 

这种不自然从每天早上醒来开始，很长一段时间里指不定他们兄弟俩谁更浑浑噩噩，只不过他是被迫的，锁链缠身，不知时间和思念的流失，连理智和精神一起破碎的时候只剩下但丁是支撑他还能走动的执念。所以对维吉尔来说这种，自然而然的，由某种人类需求而唤醒的明亮和朦胧并存，是种非常新奇的体验，他可以看着但丁睡得乱糟糟毛茸茸的表情，感觉熟悉又陌生，也许他们错过了那些骨头生长时的抽痛，激素膨胀的心跳，但他再不必每一次睁开眼都是新的未知和恐惧，他知道他的兄弟也会在这里。维吉尔不想要再丢掉这个。

 

所以他直接问了，“你到底出了什么问题，”他靠在浴室边，顺便从衣篓里抢救出那件已经声明数十次严禁机洗的大衣，“我以为当我说，‘还有很长时间’，会是个你也同意的承诺，我不知道你在慌张些什么。”

 

但丁直起腰，看上去相当惊讶，和慌乱，他很不自然地擦了擦鼻头，昨晚上埋在维吉尔下腹毛发里忙活的器官此刻显然表明了他的心神不宁，“我没事，”但丁瘪了瘪嘴，老实交代，“好吧，我只是有点惊讶……你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

 

维吉尔心中有些动摇，难道他真的忘记了什么重要的纪念日吗，尼禄的生日？见鬼，恐怕世界上已经没人知道这孩子是什么时候倒霉地出生了，在佛杜纳的分店，他们按照克雷多一家收养尼禄的日子为他庆祝，上一次被邀请让维吉尔和但丁尴尬地了解他们有多不称职（但丁负责尴尬，维吉尔负责不称职）。

 

“六月了，”但丁说，“去年的昨天开始，我想我们好像就再没有分开过。”

 

维吉尔停了下来，若有所思地把衣服团成了团，他没有注意过那天是什么时候，但v在他的胸膛下隐忍地窃笑，他凝视着但丁，这种一言不发让他的兄弟开始紧张。

 

“好了，”但丁磕碰着哐当一声关上洗衣机，有些局促地搓搓手指，“就当我没说，好吗，拜托你不要想到些什么一点也不有趣的独自出游计划，至少我自认为这一年里我有努力在提供你喜欢的环境了。”

 

但是当他回望维吉尔的眼睛，就像被电流击中了，他什么牢骚和劝阻都说不出来。维吉尔看着他就好像饥饿地看着早餐，那种骨头生长，荷尔蒙散开的青春的阵痛仿佛再次苏醒，他看着他沉默地像火山的一样的兄弟心跳不已，这让他不由自主地向后退去，直到抵住嗡嗡摇晃的洗衣机。

 

“你是我见过的最不讲道理的混蛋，”但丁喃喃自语着，放在胸口的手指很能说明问题，“不要搞坏洗衣机，好吗？”

 

维吉尔笑了一下，在但丁为了袒胸露乳而奋斗的时候协助他的兄弟，他的手从抽出来的衬衫下面伸进去，带着危险和温暖的安抚把但丁扣在晃动的机器上，这种原本用以声明价格低劣的特征此刻变成了暧昧无比的调情，“它的存活取决于你，”蓝色的恶魔压低声音，带着点占有和标记的味道用牙齿厮磨但丁的耳边和脖颈，就像留在他自己肩膀上那个没有愈合的月牙形伤痕，“我相信它不会有你那么敏感。”

 

但丁为他饱含欲望湿润气息的低语颤抖，他艰难地从维吉尔的怀抱里翻过来，一方面是要保护他肚皮下珍贵的廉价洗衣机和里面的昂贵衣物，另一方面，他不想让他的哥哥发觉仅仅几句话自己的乳头撑得和勃起一样高，但丁确信这会变成某种他放荡不检点的调侃，但是在正式开始到彻底失去理智之前，他的羞耻感仍然在维吉尔面前生效，他不想一直像个因为性冲动而不能自理的青少年。

 

“好了，”但丁动了动屁股，放松着趴了下来，他能感觉到自己随着机器也在摇晃着，并且自得地认为效果应该还不错，“要知道我还没吃早饭，老哥，”他色情地暗示并引诱着维吉尔，将松开的裤子踩下来踢到一边，“喂我。”

 

 

_所以，维吉尔问，你如何表达爱意。_

_真奇怪，他能够坦诚地向尼禄说出他想要爱的事实，却不能直接攥着这个字去交给当事人，也许他觉得太粗糙，或者是因为他觉得太轻浮。_

_“就是那样，”尼禄说，“我把赚的钱都交给她，帮她提东西，接小孩儿，她让我干什么我就干什么，没什么特殊的。”_

_某一方面事务所的经济自主权并不在他们兄弟俩手里，而是奇怪地由一个男人和一个女人左右(债务，当然了)，然后他们也没有孩子，准确的说是没有需要接送的小孩，上次尼禄需要被接回来照顾主要是他的父亲本人毫无自觉地打断了他的手，眼下他们俩都不由自主地假装这事儿从没发生过，以免尴尬和不必要的打斗。_

_不过但丁如果想要一个孩子，他想他也不是没有办法，他们可是恶魔，又不是真的人类。别小看他。_

_最后可行的一项，维吉尔思索着，几乎是在脑海里形成结论的一瞬间就否决了，除了伊娃他绝无可能会乖乖听任何人的话，只有他们妈妈那种温柔的力量才可怕到让被囚禁在黑骑士牢笼里的自己也痛苦不已，即使蒙杜斯的羞辱与折磨也不能让他动摇丝毫，但看到项链的那一刻，他就破碎了。_

_与此同时维吉尔意识到这证明尼禄说的是对的，他愿意依偎在伊娃微笑里按她说的一切行动也正是因为他爱她。显然他也能在他兄弟真诚的笑容里稍微停下来倾听但丁的要求。_

_然后维吉尔想到，但丁似乎从来不提要求。_

_他总是被动的，等待，被叫走，被委托，只有桌子被阿克汉姆打翻的那一刻的怒气才使得他主动冲向魔塔去揍翻幕后真正的披萨谋杀犯。_

_好吧，揭过这页干瘪无聊的玩笑话，维吉尔明白，一直以来让但丁等待或者行动的，都是自己。_

_他胸膛里的诗人响亮而欣慰地叹气。_

_我们也想要被爱，v喃喃自语，问题在于被谁……或者想要去爱谁。_

_他有选择吗，维吉尔慢慢地思索，除了他的兄弟他无法从灵魂里挖出更合适的另一半了。是的，永远都是……但丁，他的痛苦，仇恨同时也是他唯一的爱的归宿。_

 

 

维吉尔伏下来，完全覆盖住他的兄弟，这并不容易，因为他们身形总是差不多大，不过他的弟弟曲起腿，稍微地分开，这让他摇晃的屁股和身体微微下滑，就像屈服在维吉尔的力量之下让人满足，但维吉尔知道，能让他不再反抗的并非绝对的权能和摧毁，他真正所拥有让但丁跪下或者低头的力量是爱。

 

…或者口活？

 

他想他知道可以做什么了。

 

但丁半闭着眼睛，等待手指或者更加直接的插入，不得不说他享受维吉尔的粗暴和简略，虽然这并不是他的本意，如果当初他们好好地抓紧手一起陪伴着长大，也许他也会爱上温柔的抚慰，但是只要是维吉尔，一切都跟维吉尔有关——他就没什么好在乎的。

 

但他没想过这个。

 

他的穴口还很湿润，很潮湿，带着清洗过的红肿的痕迹，维吉尔贴上去嘴唇和舌头，无视了但丁慌张的大叫和挣扎，用他不容置疑的力气把他的兄弟扣在洗衣机上，磨蹭着乳头的机器让但丁的腰又酸又软，那条舌头也让他上下一起漫出水来。

 

维吉尔稍微觉得自己是不是粗暴了点，但丁的肛口附近还能看见浅浅的红色和青色痕迹，即使恢复了一夜也没有完全褪去的淤伤，但是那种脆弱的毫无防备的入口，他对着维吉尔总是腿分得很开，标明了但丁是可使用的暗号——伤害他。那些缠绕在腿根和会阴的紫色或者血色淤血总是让两个恶魔都欲罢不能，他在被抽痛的低声哀嚎，被过大的阴茎反复撑开时的呻吟，但丁声明自己更喜欢正面拥抱着他的兄弟并和他纠缠，但有时候维吉尔也发现，但丁在被头按进枕头里，腰和后颈被控制住的时候，不仅有使他那张聒噪的嘴收声的效果，越粗暴地对待他，他反而碰也不碰就射地一塌糊涂。

 

不过眼下这种完全相反的温和似乎有同样更激烈的反效果，维吉尔握住但丁的臀部并分开，让他趴在洗衣机上稍微拱起，并提醒他别弄坏机器的要求，对负债和蕾蒂的畏惧让但丁短暂地忽略了他分开腿骑在洗衣机上的姿势有多下流，他的心思全然恍恍惚惚地聚拢在他肠道里维吉尔的舌头上了。

 

维吉尔慢吞吞地尝过他兄弟每一分因欢愉而痛苦的颤抖，这个狭小而充满血色的通道如何被挤压扩张，用以放下另一个男人所有想要对他做的淫秽的欲望，但丁一手撑住洗衣机，现在这种廉价的晃动由挑逗变成了鞭挞自己羞耻心的痛苦了，另一只手不得不抓住维吉尔的肩膀、或者胳膊，来让自己不至于在这场博弈中满盘皆输，但是起效并不好，他屁股上滚烫的呼吸声，和滴落在腿根穴口附近的汗水，包括他手心里维吉尔绷紧的肌肉和凶悍的温度，都让但丁的阴茎又硬又疼痛地被洗衣机操着。

 

不仅如此，他确信维吉尔是下定了什么下流的决心，那张他总是神魂颠倒的嘴唇不紧不慢地亲吻着睾丸…会阴…然后到高高肿起的穴口边缘，就像他们接吻一样缱绻地厮磨着，亲吻着，这让但丁甚至有了几分危险的尿意，他的屁股被又一次用力分开，害怕掉下去而无法回头却让那种肉与肉挤压贴近的感觉更加明显。但丁开始极其后悔捏着屁股要求维吉尔喂这张“嘴”了，他的大腿根绷得紧紧的，两种生理需求逼近并压迫他的阴茎和胸部，他还不如别翻过去，或许这样维吉尔就只是和他正常地亲吻，吮吸胀痛的乳头，普通地内射到他痉挛瘫软为止。

 

“停、停下——！”但丁厉声哀嚎着，他绝不想因为憋不住而不得不把洗衣机里的衣服掏出来重洗一边，他收回手用力掐住阴茎根部，“我认输，我认输——求你了——”

 

他感到维吉尔在他的臀缝里慢条斯理地嘲笑他，“我没有和你比赛的意思，”他的舌头依旧懒洋洋地舔过已经湿漉漉肿起的会阴和穴肉，“这次我是真诚地想要度过一个难以忘怀的‘一周年’。”

 

“老天——”但丁嗷嗷叫着缩上去，想把屁股从维吉尔的舌头上抽出来，但被耽于享受而紧紧含住维吉尔的穴口严词拒绝了，“那是昨天——我真的憋不住了老哥！你的另一件大衣还在里面！”

 

维吉尔顿了顿，想起没能救下的另一件“请勿机洗”，有些恼火地抽了但丁一下，但屁股上的耳光只是让他憋在眼角里的泪花更可怜了一点，他不得不把他已经合不拢腿的兄弟从洗衣机上拖下来，就像之前说过的，但丁总有些能让人被说服的本领——他的泛红的眼睛，口水湿润红肿的嘴唇，终究还是随他心意把他按在了水箱上面。

 

这太超过了但是，但丁舒服地咕哝着，叉开一条腿在马桶边屈膝跪好，没想过你还有这本事，难怪最后有了儿子的是你。

 

维吉尔好笑地看着乱七八糟的但丁，他的腹部和乳房上被洗衣机碾出滑稽的红痕，绝对不像什么正常缠绵的性爱会留下的爱的标志，肠液和前液将屁股润滑地一塌糊涂，就像给热腾腾的正餐淋上滚烫的肉汁。

 

但丁收拢手，抚摸自己红肿扩开的阴茎孔，感受着前列腺上随着维吉尔的插入而增加的压迫力，他放开手指，顺着柔软湿润的会阴摸到维吉尔的阴茎上去，熟练地收紧取悦这特意留出没有全然没入的一小节，指腹里滑腻的感觉就像他握着维吉尔的老二在操自己一样。

 

但丁的脑袋抵住水箱，被顶得背脊肩膀一阵一阵拱起，他大声呻吟着，维吉尔压在他脖颈里的呼吸和低沉咆哮让他高潮，随着小腹的绷紧，他感觉那根巨大的阴茎清晰地挤压着肚皮里的内脏。

 

但丁的呼吸加快，颤抖着收紧自己，维吉尔咬住他肩膀的一切，牙齿合拢，让他的兄弟在他的掌握里激烈地高潮。精液溅到下腹乱糟糟的毛发和水里后，但丁呼出一口气，肚皮和胸部软榻下去，他听到淅淅沥沥的尿液声，心满意足地为肚子里没有停止的阴茎和逃过一劫的洗衣机松了一口气。


End file.
